This invention is directed to novel dye developers which are useful in photographic products and processes and more particularly to novel magenta chrome-complexed dye developers.
Metal-complexed dyes are well known in the art. One group of metal-complexed dyes are those referred to in the art as 1:1 complexes, a term embracing complexes of one dye molecule complexed to a metal ion. Metal-complexed dyes having a silver halide developing capability, i.e., metal-complexed dye developers are also well known in the art. Such dye developers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,406 and may be illustrated schematically as follows: EQU Dye-Me-Ligand-Developer
wherein "Dye" is a chelatable o complexable dye, "Me" is a metal-complexing atom, "Ligand" is a substantially colorless ligand which contributes at least one preferably two of the coordinating or donor atoms necessary to form the desired complex, and "Developer" is a silver halide developing agent or substituent. It is also known in the art that the developing function in dye developers may be contained on the ligand or on the dye. Many dye developers which are within the class illustrated above have been disclosed in the art. Nevertheless, as the art of photography advances and more stringent demands are imposed upon the materials used because of increased performance standards there continue to be discovered novel compositions of matter which are useful in the art. The present application relates to novel magenta chrome-complexed dye developers and their use in photographic products and processes.